


Shared Loss

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [76]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brothers, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Techie has a better memory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this artwork:
> 
> http://elviscl.tumblr.com/post/149907489205/30-days-of-techienician-day-4-kisses-because-i

"Do you remember her?"

He was silent a moment, allowing it to stretch briefly as he took a deep pull on his silver cigarette. His nostrils flared as he breathed out through his nose, eventually removing the object from his lips. He turned to look at his twin, raising a slender eyebrow. "Remember who?" he asked, knowing the answer already.

"Our mother."

He snorted, shaking his head as he looked away again. "Of course not. Why should I remember some kitchen maid?" the General asked. He watched from the corner of his eye as his twin Techie fiddled with the bottom of his yellow shirt.

"I remember her," Techie murmured.

"You spent more time with her."

"Yeah..."

Another moment of silence stretched between the twins. "...what do you remember about her?" he finally asked.

"She liked the color yellow," Techie answered. "She had...yellow ribbons, in her hair. She was always warm and smelled of flour." He looked over at Hux, biting his lip. "I miss her," he confessed.

Wordlessly the general leaned against his twin for support, keeping his own sense of loss to himself.


End file.
